1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boxes used for shipping and storage and, more particularly, to triangular shipping boxes.
2. Related Art
Triangular shipping containers are made from cardboard and have a generally triangular cross-section. Examples of such boxes are that used by FedEx. A FedEx triangular shipping container is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In FIGS. 1 and 2, overlapping longitudinal sides of the container are adhesively attached to form a triangular body. The ends are closed by the use of a tab that is bent perpendicularly and inserted into a receiving slot to assume a position normal to the receiving slot.
Other triangular shipping containers use a series of straps, like tie wraps, to encircle the triangular cross-section. Several straps are used along the longitudinal length of the container/box to prevent the box from unraveling. The ends of such boxes use end caps that are stapled to the sides of the box.
All of the triangular shipping containers of the prior art commonly share the characteristic of becoming somewhat destroyed upon a fill opening of the box/container. For example, opening the FedEx box along the longitudinal length requires that the adhesive forces holding cardboard sides be overcome. In practice, the box is essentially destroyed as the adhesive forces are stronger, by necessity, than the cardboard material, resulting in ripping or tearing of the cardboard upon opening. In addition, a great deal of force must be exerted to “rip” the sides of the box apart.
Similarly, whenever staples are used for the end caps of triangular shipping containers, removal of the staples can destroy and disfigure the end of the box. In addition, the straps that encircle the triangular circumference of the box/shipping container must be cut and permanently destroyed. In short, it is a lot of bother and effort to open one of the boxes/shipping containers open, and often results in a box that cannot be reused.
There is a need in the art to provide a triangular shipping container that is reusable, and that can be easily opened.